The Touch
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Richard and Kahlan's romance grows as Kahlan suffers from an attempt to ruin the Seeker.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Touch (Chp 1)

**Summary: **I am a HUGE fan of the show and have loved reading everyone's fanfics. I decided to try to write one myself so this is my very first fanfic. I am completely freaked out, but would love any comments. I am not very good at this and I'm sorry if I completely screw this up while trying to post it. This is just an idea that's been running around in head. If this goes well and everyone thinks I'm not too terribly bad at it, I'll try more as I have lots of ideas. So here it is…

Richard and Kahlan's romance grows as Kahlan suffers from an attempt to ruin the Seeker.

**Chapter I**

It had all happened so fast. One minute they were talking and gathering wood for a fire. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by a dozen D'Harans. Where had they come from? He silently berated himself for not picking up on their presence sooner. He had allowed himself to drop his guard as he dreamed about the future after Darken Rahl was dead. Their future. Kahlan had paid the price for his failure. He would never be able to live with himself if she….he couldn't even bring himself to think of it.

The wound on her arm oozed bright red blood. He tried to put pressure on it to keep it from bleeding as he screamed for Zedd to come help her. Zedd was finishing off the last of the D'Haran soldiers with wizard's fire when Richard had frantically called his name. Zedd had turned to see Richard holding a limp Kahlan in his arms. No, he thought, dear spirits not Kahlan.

As he reached them, Zedd could hear Richard pleading with Kahlan to hold on. Zedd noticed the wound on her arm and the blood that ran down it. While it seemed to be a deep cut, it didn't appear to be enough to have caused Kahlan's current state. She was pale and fighting to maintain consciousness, but was losing the battle.

"Kahlan, I'm right here. Stay with me! Don't close your eyes. Stay focused on me!" Richard cried. Fear and helplessness griped his voice as he searched Zedd's face for answers. Something was definitely wrong. What had happened to her?

"Let's get her back to camp before more soldiers show up. I'll be better able to assess her wound then." Zedd said.

Richard gently gathered Kahlan up in his arms and started carrying her back to camp. Dear spirits, don't take her from me, he prayed. She's my life. He thought he had had the perfect life as a woods guide back in Westland. He thought he had been living his dream. Then he met Kahlan. She had touched him and turned his life upside down. It wasn't the physical touch of confession, but the touch of purpose, of understanding, of love. He thought he had been complete, a whole person. Then he met Kahlan. She touched his life, his soul and he would never be the same. He never wanted to return to the way his life had been before Kahlan. He was finally complete, but now he had an uneasy feeling like it was somehow going to slip away from him.

-----

Richard gently laid her down on the blankets she had previously spread out when they had set up camp. He looked down to see that she was no longer fighting to stay awake. In panic, he felt for her breath on his cheek. Feeling the faint brush of her breathing, he released his own breath he realized he had been holding. Zedd knelt down beside her and held his hands out over the wound on her arm. The bleeding had ceased as the wound began to heal. Once the wound was healed and he had cleaned her arm, he turned his attention to Richard as his hands hovered around her head.

"Tell me exactly what you saw. Every detail, no matter how irrelevant it may seem" Zedd told him.

"We were gathering wood for the fire when we were suddenly surrounded by D'Harans. We started fighting and I had just finished off a soldier when I noticed that Kahlan was in trouble. She had three soldiers attacking her. One of them came at her when she was distracted by the other two and cut her arm, causing her to drop her dagger. I started to run towards her, but I got cut off by more soldiers. I glanced over again and saw her try to confess one of the soldiers. She grabbed his throat. I saw her touch him with her power, except that nothing seemed to happen to him. He laughed at her and said that the Seeker was going to pay. Then it was like he sent something back to her through her touch. She was suddenly thrown backwards. I yelled her name and ran for her. Before I could get to her, he turned into a raven and flew away. That's when you came and took out the rest of the soldiers with your wizard's fire. Zedd, what did he do to her?"

"I'm not absolutely positive, my boy, but I have some ideas and definitely intend to find out. You didn't recognize the soldier did you?"

Frustrated, Richard ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember every detail. "No, but there was something familiar about him. I can't put my finger on it. It just all happened so fast and I was so focused on getting to Kahlan, to make sure she was safe. What do you think happened to her?"

"I vaguely remember something about a type of spell that can attach itself to a host's powers when their power is used. I believe it was called a Trojan spell or something like that. When Kahlan attempted to confess this man, he used her power against her in a way."

"How do you mean?"

"Whoever it was had magic and was able to attach a spell to Kahlan's power when she used it on him. The spell traveled back through her power, attaching itself to her magic. It appears Kahlan was the focus of the attack on the two of you."

Richard's thumb gently caressed the back of Kahlan's hand. "What kind of spell did he send back to her?"

"It's one that attacks the mind. There's a battle going on. I can feel a lot of pain and anguish, but she's trying to fight it."

"Can you do anything to help her, to bring her out of it?" Despair laced Richard's voice. Kahlan was in a fight possibly for her life and there was absolutely nothing he could do to help her.

The panic in Richard's voice cut at Zedd's heart. "I'm going to set up some walls in her mind to try to help her block out the spell. This could take some time to work. While she's resting, I'm going to go see my brother Thaddicus. We're not far from there, maybe a day's travel. I've hidden some of my books there that could help us figure out what's going on. I would take Kahlan there to recover, but I don't want to move her just yet."

"Maybe you shouldn't leave. What if the walls don't work?"

Zedd stood. "I hate to leave too, but we don't have a choice. We don't know the full extent of this spell and its affects. I must consult my books and bring back any herbs I might need. Richard, if this is what I think it could be Kahlan is in a great deal of trouble."

Richard jumped to his feet. "What do you mean? Zedd, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to be prepared for the worst, Richard. I think that soldier was Darken Rahl."

"Darken Rah!?!?"

"Yes. I think he was trying to get to you by hurting Kahlan. He knows he hasn't been able to kill you so far so he's doing the next best thing he can do – hurt Kahlan. Because he has both Additive and Subtractive magic, he is the only one that I can think of who has the power to perform this particular spell. He also can only travel when the stars are properly aligned – like they were at dusk tonight. Richard, if I'm right about the spell he used, it will slowly and painfully destroy her mind. It will painfully tear her apart piece by piece until she is no longer the Kahlan you know and love...and then it will kill her."

Richard's eyes betrayed his heart as shock and horror mirrored plainly in his stunned gaze as he starred at Zedd and then down at Kahlan. His mind was racing in a thousand directions. His worst nightmare was coming true. He was going to lose her and Darken Rahl will have won.

Reading the look on his grandson's face, Zedd continued. "Richard, listen to me. We can't give up hope. She needs you now more than ever. While I'm gone, talk to her. She may be able to hear you. You not only share a unique bond as Seeker and Confessor, but your love also binds you. She loves you Richard. Don't ever forget that."

Richard slowly nodded, all the while trying to fight tears back that threatened to overwhelm him. "Zedd, be careful. Hurry back."

"I promise I will come back as soon as I can."

As Zedd hurriedly departed over the hill, Richard sank to the ground next to Kahlan. Taking her hand in his, he finally released the tears that he had been holding back…


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, but I don't own them, I just love them and love to write about them! Thanks for the reviews so far! Comments are so helpful!

**The Touch (Chp 2)**

Richard awoke with a start. How long he had slept, he wasn't sure. It would have been completely dark except for the moon which was shining full and bright directly above them. He had nodded off soon after Zedd had left him to care for Kahlan. The hand of despair still had its tight grip on his heart as he looked down at Kahlan who was still unconscious from their run in with the D'Harans.

The night air was becoming a little cool and the campfire was starting to die down. After adding more wood to the fire, he grabbed his blanket to settle in next to Kahlan for the night. Still looking pale, he brushed a lock of hair from her brow and softly kissed her forehead. He wanted nothing more than to see those bright piercing blue eyes that stirred his soul and that special smile she saved only for him. The smile that made his heart take flight and his stomach sink into his boots. He wondered if she fully understood the affect she truly had on him. He would tell her….someday. He only prayed it wasn't too late for the words he had been aching to say to her, the love he was aching to make to her, to show her all he felt and all she meant to him.

Words just never seemed to be enough. He wanted to become one with her and only her in that special way that was forbidden for them. Deep down he knew that they could be together without her causing him to be confessed. The hard part was convincing her. She was so terrified of confessing him, of destroying him, but he knew she wouldn't be able to. She couldn't harm him with her touch because she had already touched every part of him. He loved everything about her – her beauty, her compassion, her strength, her intelligence, even her power that caused the chasm between them. Now if he could only bridge that chasm….

"Richard?"

"Kahlan?" He whispered with the desperate hope he was clinging to. Her voice, even though weak, jolted him out of his thoughts.

He looked down to see blue eyes looking up at him. It had worked…the walls Zedd had put up in her mind had worked. Overcome with relief, he leaned down and brushed a kiss to her soft lips.

"Kahlan, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"What happened? Last thing I remember was trying to confess a D'Haran and then it all went black," she said as she tried to sit up.

Richard gently helped her sit up. Kahlan's world seemed to briefly spin out of focus, but Richard had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him for support.

"Maybe you should lay back down," Richard said, worry etched in his handsome features.

"No, I'm fine. It's getting better the longer I'm up." The worry on Richard's face made her want to relieve his fears. She didn't want to cause him any more concern.

"After I grabbed that soldier, I felt some sort of power surge like a bolt of lightning. Everything is kind of blurry, though. What happened? Did he take care of the rest of the soldiers after I confessed him?" Kahlan asked.

"Not exactly. Zedd thinks the soldier was really Darken Rahl who sent a spell back onto you through your power when you tried to confess him. That was probably the power surge you felt. He turned into a raven and flew away right after that."

"What?! How could he do that? Why would he come after me when you were right there? You're the threat to him, not me. He cannot be confessed by me. I'm no threat to him at all."

"He did it to get to me. He knows we love each other so he's trying to hurt me the worst possible way he can. He knows that if anything happened to you I would be devastated. He thinks I would be unable to continue my mission to defeat him. Zedd thinks he knows what type of spell that Rahl used on you. He went to find information on the spell so he can release you from it. Before he left, he set up walls in your mind to block out the spell, to keep it from destroying you. I'm just so glad it worked and you're safe. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache, but it's not anything that will kill me. "

Richard was not impressed by her choice of words, but she had no idea what the devastating effects this spell could have been had Zedd not set up those walls. The thought shook him to his core. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace, afraid to let go of her for fear of losing her forever. He never wanted to feel that way again. He wasn't going to let this moment pass by again like all the other times. He had to convince her that he could not be confessed by her.

"Richard, it's ok. I'm fine, really. I'm alright" she softly whispered in his ear as he held her close. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Richard pulled back, amazed. She was the one who had been hurt, the one who almost died, and here she was reassuring him. Richard pulled her into a kiss that sent tingles through her whole body. The kiss deepened in intensity and urgency as his tongue slid past her lips to dance with her tongue. His hand was intertwined in her hair as he released her soft lips and began tortuously trailing hot kisses down her neck. She moaned with need and desire as she began to lose control over her sense of reason. She knew she needed to stop this, but she also wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted in her entire life. She loved him and wanted to show him. She knew he loved her too, but she also couldn't destroy the man she loved because of her selfish desires.

"Richard" she moaned. "We… can't…"

Richard pulled back, keeping a firm grasp on her shoulders. "Yes, we can Kahlan. I know you're afraid you'll lose control and confess me, but Kahlan I love you. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your hair, your eyes, the way your forehead wrinkles when you're upset, your willingness to put everyone else before yourself, your touch. Kahlan, you can't possibly confess me because you have already touched every part of me with who you are. I am not afraid of you or your power. You can't possibly take me with your touch because I'm already yours. Trust me. I don't know how I know everything is going to be alright, but somehow I know it will be."

Before she could answer, he pulled her into a passionate kiss that she slowly began to respond to. He was weakening her defenses by the second and he knew it. He was going to win and it would destroy him. Tears began to spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She was the powerful Mother Confessor, the ruler of the entire Midlands, and she was being defeated by something as simple as her very own heart. Confessors were ruled by reason and intelligence, not their emotions. Cupping her face with his hands, he gently kissed away her tears as he whispered his love for her. The tears began to cease as she searched, then found his lips and pulled him closer to her as she mentally declared defeat to her heart.

His hands fervently began to untie the strings holding her dress together. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her hands roamed freely over the smoothness of his muscled chest and stomach. Richard moaned with desire as Kahlan planted wet kisses down his neck. His hands freed her body from the confines of her Confessor dress and undergarment.

He gently laid her down as he was finally free to express the love and the passion he had been desperately trying to keep buried deep down inside for so long. He had tried to bury his feelings and "suffer in silence" as he had promised her he would, but it was stronger than even the Seeker himself and now he was finally free to unleash it. The feel of her under him was better than anything he had ever imagined or dreamed about. He could feel the thunder without sound as she lost her tenuous grip on her power as they rode the waves of passion. Her unleashed power only added to the experience and heightened the passion and sensations they were experiencing, forever bonding them as one. They would forever belong to no one else but each other…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter…enjoy!!

**The Touch (Chp 3)**

Her screams jolted him from a contented sleep. They had made love and fallen asleep with her in his arms and her head resting on his chest. As he had drifted off to sleep, he had wished that this night would never end. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, of being with her. Her power had not confessed him but instead intensified their passion beyond anything either one of them could have ever imagined, sealing their bond forever.

Kahlan was sitting up with her head in her hands, trembling violently. He quickly sat up and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, murmuring assurances into her hair.

"It's ok, I'm right here. You're alright. It was just a bad dream" he soothed.

"It seemed so real" she sobbed.

He pulled back to look at her. "What was it about?" Richard asked as he brushed her hair back from her face, concern in his eyes.

Kahlan tried to catch her breath, control her breathing. "I was running through a palace being chased by Darken Rahl. He kept telling me there was no use running because there was no way out and that you weren't coming to save me. He said he had captured you and was treating you to a slow, painful death. I could hear you screaming my name, screaming for my help. I couldn't get to you and I couldn't bring on the Con Dar. Rahl cornered me in a room. He…he…attacked me...threw me on a bed and…and tore at my clothes. He…he…oh, Richard!" She sobbed as she buried her head into his chest. Trembling arms wrapped around him, hanging on to him as if he were a lifeline.

Richard stroked her hair and reassured her she was safe. Something deep down inside told him this was more than just a bad nightmare – this had something to do with the spell Rahl had put on Kahlan. Were the walls Zedd had put up in Kahlan's mind failing or had this nightmare just slipped through somehow? Fear and dread threatened to overwhelm him.

He struggled to keep his worry for Kahlan from coming through in his voice. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Kahlan, I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He softly kissed her forehead and pulled her back down to lay against his chest again. As he held her in a tight embrace, her trembling stopped and her breathing evened out. Soon, he felt her relax in his arms as he continued to stroke her hair.

As Kahlan slept, images of Darken Rahl attacking her kept playing over in Richard's mind. He could feel the rage escalating inside him and he swore to himself that Darken Rahl would die before he ever had a chance to lay a hand on her like that. He prayed that Zedd would return soon. Kahlan stirred in his arms and he readjusted his position slightly. She settled again. It felt so good to have her in his arms, their legs entwined, feeling her soft flesh against his. Memories of their passionate love making just mere hours earlier began to replace the rage and the images of Darken Rahl in his mind. He never thought he could love someone this much or, for that matter, that someone would love him just as much in return. Thoughts of Kahlan floated through his mind as he too drifted back to sleep.

---

Light was brightly filtering through the leaves of the trees above them. The smell of something cooking pulled at her senses, tugging her awake. She sat up to find Richard dressed and making breakfast.

"Morning, my love"

"Richard, what are you doing?"

"I thought you might be hungry. We didn't have dinner yesterday and after last night's "activities" I thought you might be as famished as I am." He grinned as he came over and sat down next to her with a plate of food. "How about breakfast in bed?"

"Sounds good, but I'd rather have you in bed" she coyly murmured.

"I think I might be able to accommodate that request," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I thought you might," she whispered as she kissed him.

Richard pulled back reluctantly and said, "Eat first. Your breakfast is getting cold and you need to keep up your strength. You were injured, remember? How are you feeling this morning? No more nightmares, I hope."

"No more nightmares. I'm so glad you were with me last night. I have never had a nightmare seem so real in my life. I can still almost feel Darken Rahl's hands on me." She shuddered at the thought as she took a bite of food.

"When did you get those bruises on your wrists?" Richard asked with renewed concern as he took Kahlan's free hand to examine her wrist.

"I don't remember. I assume it was last night when we were fighting the D'Harans, but I don't remember any of them grabbing me. Of course, I only remember bits and pieces of it and it's all kind of hazy up to the point when I woke up back here at camp. I definitely remember being with you, though, last night," she shyly grinned.

Richard grinned back. "It's not something I will ever forget and hope that we can do again and again and again…" He leaned in for another kiss before returning to the subject of her bruises. "…but first I want to make sure you're alright. I know it's painful to think about, but what exactly did Rahl do when he first caught up to you in your nightmare last night?"

Kahlan knew Richard would not have asked her to relive that nightmare unless he felt it was important. She set down her breakfast, drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. "He cornered me in a room in his palace and was taunting me about torturing you to death. He kept coming closer so I tried to fight back. He grabbed me and threw me backwards into a wall, causing me to hit my head. He grabbed me again and threw me onto a bed. He was holding my arms above my head by my wrists with one hand…and with the other, he…" Tears threatened her eyes again.

Richard pulled her to him and rubbed her back. "Shhhh, it's ok. You don't have to think about it anymore, I promise." Richard hated to ask her, but he had to. He worried that Darken Rahl's spell was breaking down the walls Zedd had placed in Kahlan's mind. He just prayed they held up long enough for Zedd to return. He decided, in the meantime, it was best not to alarm Kahlan with his suspicions until he had to. She had been through enough and besides they were only suspicions.

"How's the headache?"

"Still have one. It's nothing, though. Stop worrying; I'm fine" she promised him.

Once breakfast was finished, Richard suggested she could get washed up while he took care of cleaning up breakfast. He promised he'd come down for a swim as soon as he was finished. Kahlan gathered up her things and made her way down to the lake that was just a short walk from their camp.

It was a beautiful day. It was warm and the sun was shining brightly. She found herself humming softly to herself. She had never been so happy in her life. She, a Mother Confessor, had fallen deeply in love and was loved in return. She had never thought it was even a remote possibility, at least she had been told it was not possible. In the deepest recesses of her heart she had always held the tiniest glimmer of hope that she would find true love, that there would be a man who would not fear her or her touch, but love her for who she was. Richard had loved and accepted her. The thought of Richard brought a smile to her lips and to her heart, but it did not take away the ache she felt in her head. It seemed a little worse today than yesterday. Maybe it was because the sun was shining so brightly this morning. She brushed the thought away. Nothing was going to ruin this time with Richard. Zedd would be back soon, find that she was alright, and then they would be off again on their mission to destroy Darken Rahl. Just the thought of him sent a shiver down her spine and made her skin crawl. Why couldn't she shake this overwhelming feeling that he had crawled inside her head and touched her body? Likely just the last lingering effects of Rahl's spell from the day before. She was sure it would disappear soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Touch (Chp 4)**

Richard made his way to the lake, but stopped short when he got there. The site before him seemed to reach in and take the very oxygen from his lungs. It immediately took him back to the moment so many months ago when he accidently came upon Kahlan at the waterfall as she was drying off from her bath. It was purely accidental and magical at the same time. He had been working on lessons with Zedd when he went to the lake to get cleaned up. He was just taking off his vest when he looked up to see Kahlan through the brush, her wet hair clinging to her bare skin, the curve of her hips, her porcelain skin glistening in the sun. He honestly hadn't meant to stare, but it had taken his breath away then too as he was mesmerized by her beauty. His intent stare had not been one of lust, but of appreciation of her beauty and who she was. It was then that the subconscious collided head on into realization – he was falling in love with her. At that moment, he knew beyond a doubt that he would do anything for her, even if she didn't share his feelings, even if it cost him his life.

And now before him was the woman that was worth more to him than his own life, standing in the water that just came up to the beautiful curve of her hips, her wet hair clinging to her back. He struggled to catch his breath when she turned to see him standing there.

"Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and stare?" she seductively teased him.

Richard quickly shed his clothing and made his way to her in the water. As he got closer, Kahlan began splashing him. He dove under the water and came up right in front of her, taking her off guard. He quickly caught her lips in a kiss. Their flirtatious playing quickly turned passionate as the kiss deepened and their tongues met.

"Now, isn't this more fun than staring?" Kahlan asked breathlessly.

"Definitely" Richard moaned as Kahlan's teeth grazed his earlobe.

All his previous worries and concerns about Kahlan quickly melted from his mind as the heat of his desire and passion began to consume him. His hand cupped her jaw; his thumb caressed her cheek while the other hand pressed her moist flesh against him. The taste of her, the feel of her against him nearly pushed him over the edge. His head began to spin as his senses escalated to heights only once previously known. He lifted her up in his powerful, yet gentle grasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kahlan reveled in the feel of him, of his lips and tongue on her neck, of his hands roaming freely over her body. Desire mingled with desperate need threatened to overwhelm her. It was a desire and a need only he could quench. She could feel the crackling of her power deep inside her as she began to lose control - not only control of the tight grip she held on her power but also every ounce of passion yet to be unleashed as she gave herself completely over to him.

They spent the day playing in the water and making love in the tall grasses that surrounded the lake. They laid in each other's arms and watched the brilliance of the sun as it started its descent below the horizon. Their amazing day of just being lovers instead of the Seeker and the Confessor was slowly drawing to a close. Zedd would return soon and it would be back to saving the Midlands and the rest of the world from Darken Rahl. They reluctantly began gathering their things before making their way back to camp.

Richard turned to gather up the blanket Kahlan had brought with her when he noticed Kahlan rubbing her temples. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I just can't shake this headache. I'm sure it'll be better in the morning after a good night's sleep."

"And after a good meal of my famous rabbit stew" Richard boasted.

"I'm sure that will certainly take care of it" Kahlan laughed.

Richard hoped a meal and a good night's sleep was all that was necessary for Kahlan to feel better. The day spent with her had been better than anything he could have imagined or dreamed of. Being with her, having her in his arms had been pure rapture, but he couldn't quite shake the worry that gnawed at his heart and the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hello…Richard…are you still with me?" Her voice nudged him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Which way back to camp?" Kahlan asked.

"It's back over this way" Richard replied, a little confused.

Concerned, Richard kept a firm grip on Kahlan's hand as they made their way back to their camp. Why hadn't Kahlan known which way their camp was? Maybe it was just the headache distracting her attention, but she had been there when they had set up camp, had filled their water skins before going to look for wood for the campfire, and had walked to the lake from their camp by herself that morning. Was Darken Rahl's spell starting to take over Kahlan's mind? He hated assuming the worst. He felt at times as if he were losing his optimistic nature. After months of being the Seeker, Richard was beginning to find himself assuming the worst of situations. He wished he could take Kahlan and return to Westland where life had been simpler, where they didn't have to always look over their shoulders, and where they didn't have to assume death was lurking just around the corner. As the Seeker, though, optimism was not a luxury he could afford, not if he wanted to keep themselves alive and Kahlan safe.

"Why don't you rest while I make the stew" Richard suggested as they returned to camp.

"Richard, you worry too much. I'm not helpless." Kahlan insisted.

"I never said you were. Just humor me, ok?"

"Where's Zedd? We haven't seen him all day." Kahlan asked.

Richard stopped short as panic began to wash over him like a dam broken free. "Kahlan, remember I told you last night that Zedd went to his brother Thaddicus's house to get some books and herbs to heal you from the spell Darken Rahl put on you?"

Her forehead wrinkled as Kahlan tried desperately to remember what Richard was talking about. Something was happening to her, but she couldn't figure out what let alone how to stop it. The fear in Richard's eyes made her feel even worse. Something was threatening their future together and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Richard crossed the distant between them in a heartbeat, gathering her up in a tender embrace. "It's ok. Zedd will be back soon and he'll know what to do for you. I'm sure of it." Richard tried to sound confident even though fear had its icy fingers wrapped around his heart.

"But what if he's not, Richard? What if it gets worse? What if…what if I can't remember who you are?" She averted her eyes and tears began to roll down her cheeks as her heart broke at the thought.

Richard broke their embrace and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kahlan, look at me! I will not let you forget me or the love we share. No matter what happens, I am not going to leave you. I love you, Kahlan Amnell. You're my life. We're in this together. What happens to you happens to me." His words had come out sounding more heated than he had intended. He was not angry at her, but at what had been done to her, to them. He desperately wanted to make her believe him. If she remembered nothing else, she had to know how much he loved her. "Besides, I'm the Seeker. You have to trust the Seeker" Richard teased, trying to bring a smile to her beautiful lips.

Through the tears, Kahlan gave him her special smile. "Not even the Seeker can fix everything" she whispered, too afraid that if she said it out loud it would be true. In her heart, she believed Richard could do anything, fix anything. He was truly a rare person, the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Why don't you lie down and rest while I make supper. Between the D'Haran attack and you…trying to "confess me" all day…you must be tired" Richard coyly grinned. "I should have been making sure you got your rest instead of seducing you" Richard admitted, guilt lacing his voice.

"Richard, I was not in the mood to rest." Kahlan sheepishly smiled. "Having to keep my feelings for you buried for the last several months has been pure torture. It was wonderful to finally show you what I feel for you instead of just dreaming about it." Kahlan lovingly caressed his cheek, fatigue fighting to overwhelm her. She had to admit that, even though it had been the most amazing day in her whole life, her headache was worsening. All she really wanted to do was fall sleep, wrapped in Richard's strong arms. "I think I will lie down though."

Richard knew the headache had to be getting worse if Kahlan wasn't going to argue with him about resting. He thought she had to be the most stubborn woman he had ever met, but it was also something that attracted him to her. How she balanced such strength with beauty and grace was a complete amazement to him.

By the time he finished the campfire, Kahlan was asleep. She looked so beautiful lying there; the flickering light of the fire softly illuminated her stunning features. Dear spirits, he thought, please don't take her from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's chapter 5. Kind of struggled getting this chapter done, but I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you do to!

**The Touch (Chp 5)**

He was circling the room like a wild animal on the prowl for his prey, seething with frustration. The sound of his boots striking the floor was the only sound that echoed throughout the room. Why was this taking so long to work? So far, his plan had gone better than he could have hoped for. They had found the Seeker's position, timed his entrance into the attack perfectly, released the spell and made his escape seconds before the star alignment shifted. And now he was hitting a wall! He would break it down and then break her. His previous attempts to kill the Seeker had failed, but now he would crush him in a way that the Seeker least expected. He would take his heart and soul. He would take Kahlan.

The few guards surrounding the great room kept their eyes staring straight ahead. They didn't want to risk even a momentary glimpse of eye contact with Darken Rahl as he stalked about the room. They would have preferred to take on the whole of the Midlands than to incur the wrath of Darken Rahl.

"Giller, you're beginning to make me wish I had never brought you back from the dead when the Mother Confessor killed you. Why is this taking so long?!"

Giller remained calm even though he knew Rahl was losing his patience. His last plan to harvest the Mother Confessor's powers had not ended so well, but he was sure this plan would work. He had accidently stumbled across the Trojan spell while he had been gathering information regarding the Shakiah and thought that it could prove valuable some day. When the Mord'Sith had given him the breath of life that brought him back from the dead, he had to prove his continued usefulness to Lord Rahl after his failure with the Shakiah. Lord Rahl had indeed liked this plan and had been eager to begin preparations.

"Patience, Lord Rahl" Giller soothed. "It will happen soon enough. The walls the Wizard erected in her mind are failing already. You must be patient and keep your focus on the spell to be able to manipulate the Mother Confessor's mind."

"I am focused, Giller, but this is proving more difficult than anticipated," Rahl growled. "Their love for each other was sickeningly obvious when you tried to take Kahlan's powers, but her love for the Seeker is stronger than even I thought possible. With or without the walls that stupid Wizard erected in her mind, their love is making it next to impossible to destroy her" Rahl fumed.

Rahl had first learned of the Seeker's love for the Mother Confessor when he had put a spell on Richard in his attempts to discover the location of the Boxes of Orden. He thought the Seeker to be a fool for falling in love with his Confessor, but then Rahl came face to face with Kahlan after Giller had captured her. Even dressed like a peasant and strapped to the table, her beauty was evident. Also painfully evident was her hatred for Rahl. She had tried to pull away from his touch and focused her eyes on the Seeker when he had tried to caress her face. It had only intensified the rage in the Seeker. He had been amused and perhaps a little annoyed by her hatred. She was too blinded by her love for the Seeker and the lies that he had filled her mind with to see the truth. He had wanted to make her understand; make her see that his desires were for the good of the people. He was not a blood-thirsty, power-seeking tyrant out for his own agenda. He was doing this for the good of the D'Haran people and the eventual good of the Midlands and Westland. Like a parent with his children, he was doing what he had to do, what was necessary to bring about peace. Even though they may not see it now, it was all for their own good. It was his all-consuming desire that had pushed him to work endlessly day and night to see this dream come true, had made him sacrifice more than anyone had known, had caused him to push aside his own wants and needs all for the better good. They would come to understand that some day and see him as the Lord Darken Rahl who saved the world.

"It is a pity I have to end the life of Kahlan Amnell. She is so very beautiful. I wouldn't mind having her for myself. She would have made a good queen."

_And what do you know about love…_ Her words still echoed in his mind so many weeks after their first encounter. Her words had stung more than he realized. He knew love. He could have easily loved her and shown her love like she had never known, would never know with the Seeker. The thought was very appealing. She, of course, would have to be turned to his cause, would have to be controlled. If this plan of Giller's didn't work, it would be something to be pursued. How do you control a Mother Confessor? A small grin stretched across his dark features.

"Are you ready to continue, Lord Rahl" Giller interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, of course" Darken Rahl snapped.

Rahl took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and refocused his thoughts and attentions to that of taking down the Mother Confessor. It did bring about a certain measure of pain to his heart to have to do this to Kahlan, but sometimes certain sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. If he couldn't have the Mother Confessor for himself, then neither could the Seeker.

---

Zedd had reached his brother's house by mid-morning the next day after leaving Richard to care for Kahlan. He just prayed he could find the book he was looking for. There were certain books that he didn't want kept even in the magical safety and confines of the Wizard's Keep. Sometimes it was just easier to make sure things were safe and secure on your own, in your own ways, with your own magic, then to trust other wizards' magic. He had hidden a few of his more important books at Thaddicus's house just in case someone was able to get through all the magical death traps set up at the Wizard's Keep and steal the volumes of books kept there. They would be very dangerous, even deadly, in the wrong hands. He shuddered as he brushed aside the thought.

He had found the house unoccupied at the moment, Thaddicus likely out in the fields with harvest season starting last week. It would definitely make it easier to look for what he had previously hidden without having to take the time to explain the whole situation to his brother. Time was not on Kahlan's side even with the walls Zedd had placed in her mind to help her block out the spell. He had to get what he had come for and return immediately. Richard was distraught with worry about Kahlan when he had left them. He knew that Richard and Kahlan were passionately in love. It hurt him that he could not tell them that they could be together, but they had to figure that out on their own. If he told them, it would not work and Richard would be confessed. He was sure they would figure it out eventually, but it still hurt his heart to see the pain of not being able to share their love for each other. He could not have imagined not being able to love his late wife. The thought of her caused tears to threaten his eyes.

"I know I hid them around here somewhere" Zedd grumbled under his breath, pushing aside the memories of his late wife. "Bags, why did Thaddicus have to rearrange the house? He's the only one who lives here! Who's he trying to impress anyway?"

Zedd desperately wanted to get back there as soon as possible because he knew it would only get worse for Kahlan. The walls would only delay the inevitable if he didn't return soon with a cure. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kahlan. More than that, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Richard in pain with the loss of his love. He knew that pain and didn't want to see Richard have to go through that. They hadn't even had a chance to share that love yet. That thought spurred Zedd on as he furiously began searching for the book that he desperately needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Touch – Chp 6**

Richard sat down next to a sleeping Kahlan and began eating his stew. Besides the stew, he had also made an herb tea that he thought might help her headache. He was contemplating whether or not to wake her. She needed to sleep, but she also needed to eat to keep up her strength. The decision was made for him when she began thrashing and cry out in her sleep.

Richard quickly set his dinner down and moved to comfort her. He gently grasped her shoulders. "Kahlan, wake up. It's ok; it's just another nightmare. I'm right here."

Kahlan jerked up, fists clenched and arms swinging. She began pounding on Richard's chest, trying desperately to get him away from her. Stunned, Richard grabbed her wrists. It was as if she didn't see him or know who he was. "Kahlan! Kahlan, stop! It's me, Richard" he urgently pleaded with her.

When Kahlan stopped struggling with him, he released his hold on her wrists. She immediately scooted backward a few feet until her back was pressed against a tree. Breathing heavily, she quickly drew her dagger from her boot and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping an arm around her legs. She had a wild, terrified look in her eyes that clearly told him to stay back, not to mention the dagger she had pointing menacingly in his direction. Richard didn't know which was more heart-wrenching – the fact that Kahlan was so terrified of him or the fact that she didn't remember him and his love for her.

Distress and turmoil fought for control of his mind. He could not let either get a foothold. Kahlan's life was in danger. He felt like he was in a no-win situation. He wanted desperately to run to her and take her in his arms, get her to remember him, but he knew that would only make her more scared of him. The last thing he wanted was for her to try to run. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't let her harm herself either. He had to get her to trust him. Think of the solution and not the problem he calmly tried to remind himself. "Kahlan, it's me, Richard" he started gently, keeping his distance.

She didn't respond, but instead just kept staring at him with that look in her eye, tears starting to slowly trail down her pale face. "Kahlan, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. Try to remember me. I'm Richard Cypher. I'm the Seeker. You came to Westland months ago across the boundary with the Book of Counted Shadows looking for me. You were being chased by D'Haran soldiers and I came to help you."

Kahlan seemed to relax a little the more Richard talked to her. She slowly released the tight hold she had around her legs, but kept the dagger visible. The look in her eyes began to shift from terrified to contemplative and confused. The man before her looked familiar and she wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't remember. Something deep down inside tugged at her heart telling her she could trust him, that she was safe with him, but she couldn't risk being wrong. The turmoil and pain she had already experienced wouldn't allow her. He was very handsome and had striking brown eyes. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. There was something in his eyes that began to stir her soul. There was…kindness and concern...but yet there was something more. It was…love. There was love in his eyes, love for her. Like a wave upon a shore, pulling at the sand, the love in his eyes started pulling at the swirling fog in her mind.

"Ri…Richard?" Her voice trembled with fear and confusion. She knew this man. More than that, she knew that he was someone she loved with all her heart.

As Kahlan dropped the dagger, relief flooded Richard's eyes as his soul-mate remembered him. The relief he felt was swiftly replaced by a new wave of anguish as Kahlan grabbed the sides of her head and cried out in agonizing pain.

Thoughts and images were spinning like a cyclone in her mind, flashing and disappearing within seconds of each other, causing piercing pain to strike like lightening inside her head. "Richard, please help me! Please! I'm begging you, please make it stop!" she cried. She was losing her mind and her life at the same time.

The hollow despair of helplessness was a crushing blow as Richard watched the one that he loved more than his own life being tortured by Darken Rahl. Kahlan began rocking back and forth as she continued holding her head, tears flooding her face. Richard rushed to her and held her to his chest. "Kahlan, hold on! I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together, I promise." Where was Zedd, Richard cursed under his breath.

"Kahlan, listen to me. Focus on me and my voice" he frantically urged. "Try to block the spell out. Focus on me. Remember how much I love you, how much we love each other." He had to distract her, get her to concentrate on something other than the pain. "Remember our first kiss? You had a bad nightmare then too and I came over to wake you. You were so scared of Shota's prophecy coming true that you had a nightmare that you had killed me. I remember how beautiful you looked that night." Richard smiled as the events of that night played out in his mind as he recalled their first kiss. It was a magical memory that he had replayed a thousand times in his mind since that night, not knowing if he would ever get the chance to taste her soft lips again.

"You pulled away from me. I didn't know what to think at first when you got to your feet, except that I wanted to kiss you again. I remember I was stunned, but so happy when you pulled me into that kiss. I could hardly catch my breath. I wanted it to last forever, but you pulled away again. You wouldn't let me come near you that time. I was so crushed and confused when you told me we could never be together. Then you told me the next morning that it was all a mistake and that you didn't share my feelings. I just knew it couldn't be true. The feelings I had for you were too strong, too real for us to not be together. After you rescued me from Denna, you admitted that you felt the same way about me that I felt for you. I was so thrilled that you felt the same way. Then you told me we needed to bury our feelings for each other, but those feelings only became stronger since that first kiss."

A small smile escaped Kahlan's lips as she tried to concentrate on his words. It was a precious memory to her as well, one that she coveted and protected with all her heart. She never wanted that kiss to end, but she had to push him away to save him from being confessed. She had felt the tight hold she had had on her power beginning to falter. The look of hurt and confusion in his eyes had haunted her dreams since that night. She never wanted to be the source of pain for him, but it was minor compared to the devastation she thought the power of her touch would have brought upon him had she not pushed him away.

"I never meant to hurt you. It devastated me more than you can know to have pushed you away like that" Kahlan choked out, still trying to catch her breath from between the sobs of pain. "Richard, I'm terrified I'll hurt you again. This pain in my head is so intense. I'm beginning to forget more and more of the past. I can feel Darken Rahl in my head, taking over my mind. I'm terrified I won't remember you or worse yet, I'll try to kill you. Richard, you must leave me here and go find Zedd. Get as far away from me as possible. I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting him."

Stunned, Richard stared into Kahlan's blue eyes. "I am not leaving you. I told you before, we are in this together. There is nothing you can do to push me away this time." Resolve set firmly in his eyes, Richard brushed a lock of hair from her lovely face. Not wanting to argue with her about it, Richard quickly changed the subject. "I made some herb tea that may help the headache until Zedd returns." Richard gave Kahlan a tight hug before releasing her to get the tea.

"Richard, I love you…never forget that" Kahlan told him as he got up.

The pain and fear in Kahlan's eyes and on her face was the last thing Richard remembered before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Touch – Chapter 7**

The soft light of the moon cast an eerie glow through the canopy of tree branches that protected the forest floor below it. The sounds of the forest came alive at night. The crickets chattered and chirped to each other while squirrels scurried to bury their treasures. The only other sound was that of boots as they hit the ground and the panicked gasps of heavy breathing. How long she had been running, she had no idea. She only knew she had to run, to try to escape the horrors that plagued her thoughts and her dreams. Everywhere she looked, she saw his face. Even when she closed her eyes, he haunted her like an evil specter. He tortured her with pain she had never experienced before. Emotional, mental, and physical anguish, twisted and sharp, coursed through her mind, body, and soul.

He was constantly chasing her. No matter how hard she tried, she could not escape him. She cut through brush and dodged fallen tree branches. She crouched low to the ground, listening. She had cuts and scrapes from thorny brush that had clawed at her as she tore through their confines. She barely noticed the trickles of blood that trailed down her face, arms, and legs or how tattered her Confessors dress had become. She only knew she had to keep running to protect the man with the kind, brown eyes…and to escape the man with the malicious, dark eyes.

She hadn't meant to hit him over the head so hard with the handle of her dagger, but she had to in order to save him. She had remembered him briefly, but like a passing thunderstorm, the memories of him were gone again. Somewhere in her heart, though, she knew he was very important to her. Even though exhausted from lack of sleep and constant running, she pressed onward. She could barely see where she was going as sweat mingled with blood from a cut on her forehead trickled into her eyes.

Her heart and her mind struggled in a tug-of-war for dominance. Keep going. You will suffer. Protect him. I will make you pay. Keep him safe. You will kill him. I love him. You will die. The thoughts struck like lightening and resounded like thunder in a swirling hurricane in her mind; the sound of his contemptuous laughter echoed in her ears. She once again grabbed the sides of her head in a useless attempt to block out the thoughts and the pain that was driving her mad. Overwhelmed by the struggle she collapsed to the ground unable to fight any longer.

---

The world was dark, but trying to spin into focus as he felt himself rising from the murky fog that swirled around in his brain. He could barely make out someone calling his name, but who it was, he wasn't sure.

"Richard, my boy, wake up! Richard!"

The same annoying person calling his name was also shaking him. Squinting as he opened his eyes, he realized it was Zedd. Rubbing his head with his hands as he sat up, he realized his head was pounding.

"Richard, what happened?" Zedd demanded.

"I don't know" Richard anxiously scanned their camp while he attempted to focus his thoughts and recall what had happened. Everything was kind of hazy. As realization finally washed over him, Richard frantically grabbed Zedd's arms. "Zedd, where's Kahlan? She's not here!"

"Well, I was hoping you could shed some light on things, but I can see that is going to be pointless" Zedd grumbled. After some careful meditation on how his brother's house used to be arranged and some frantic searching, Zedd had been able to uncover his secret stash of books. Finding what he was looking for, Zedd had quickly made his way back to Richard and Kahlan, only to find Kahlan gone and Richard out cold. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Kahlan…she was getting worse. The headaches kept escalating to the point that she temporarily forgot who I was. When she finally recognized me, the headache was so relentless that she was crying and holding her head, trying to get me to leave her. She was so terrified of hurting me. I told her I was never going to leave her. I got up to get her some herb tea that I had made for her. She…she told me that she loved me and to never forget that. That's the last thing I remember." Dread and fear fought to overwhelm him with the tight grip it had on his heart. He had to get to her. He couldn't bear the thought of her sick and in pain, all alone out there in the woods.

Richard began circling the camp like a caged animal, looking for traces of which direction Kahlan may have gone. "We have to find her, Zedd! She's out there all alone." Richard exclaimed, fear mirroring in his eyes. Just then Richard's boot kicked something. It was the dagger Kahlan had pulled out earlier to protect herself from him. He gripped it tightly in his hands. Not only was she out there alone, but she only had one dagger. He guessed it was better than nothing, but in her state he feared it wouldn't be enough.

"Richard, there's something I must tell you. We have to find Kahlan right away; we don't have much time…"

---

As an expert woods guide and tracker, Richard had easily picked up on Kahlan's trail. Although erratic, she obviously wasn't trying to cover her tracks. Richard had estimated by the dying embers of their campfire that she had been gone for several hours. The sun was starting to cast its first rays of morning light, giving off a soft orange-yellow glow. He desperately had to find her. Zedd had discovered that if they didn't find Kahlan soon, Darken Rahl's spell would be irreversible. They had until sunset tonight. After that, there would be absolutely nothing they could do to save her. Richard barely choked down the overpowering terror and rage that twisted knots in his stomach. His worst nightmare was coming true. He was losing Kahlan. They had finally discovered they could be together; share their love for each other freely and without fear. Now his world was being turned upside down. He just wanted to find her, hold her in his arms, and never let her go.

He knew that Kahlan, in her damaged state of mind, had knocked him out in order to save him from herself. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but was trying to protect him. The thought brought him a bit of comfort knowing that even though she was losing her mind, she had not lost the love in her heart for him.

Thoughts of what could happen to Kahlan out in the woods by herself shot like arrows through Richard's mind, piercing his heart. Would Kahlan be able to remember to use her Confessor powers if needed? Would instinct take over? Was she even conscious to be able to defend herself? Would they find her in time to save her? Richard ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, trying to shake off the barrage of interfering thoughts. Letting fear takeover would not help him find Kahlan. He couldn't risk letting his mind run rampant with what ifs. Kahlan was strong, the strongest woman he had ever known. He loved both her physical strength and beauty, but also her strength of character. She had taught him so much in so many little ways. They both had learned from each other and had grown, making each an even better person.

"Boy, slow down a little!" Zedd yelled.

Zedd's complaint jolted Richard from his private war with worry and the inner self-control that Seeker's needed to possess in crisis situations. He looked back to realize that he was several meters ahead as Zedd was struggling to keep up with the Seeker. Richard paused and allowed the Wizard to catch up.

Zedd breathlessly reminded him that even if Richard found her, he wouldn't be able to do anything to save her without Zedd there to break the spell.

"Sorry, I was concentrating so hard on following her tracks and finding her in time that I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was going" Richard apologized.

"That's ok, my boy" Zedd soothed. He understood how his grandson felt. He was worried too about finding Kahlan in time and in what state they would actually find her in. Would she even be alive to be saved from Rahl's spell? He looked into the worry-stricken eyes of the Seeker. "Richard, don't worry; we'll find her."

"I'm not so sure. I lost her tracks just as we got to this patch of thorny brush." Richard scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to wander instead of paying attention to Kahlan's trail. Now he would have to backtrack to pick it up again.

"What's that over there" Zedd wondered aloud.

Richard turned to see where Zedd was staring and noticed something he had not picked up on a few moments before when he had been scanning the area for signs of Kahlan. He ran over and took it from the thorny bush that it was secured to. He examined the tattered piece of white cloth and found it partly stained with blood. It was Kahlan's dress, Kahlan's blood. The terror and rage that had once confined itself to knots in his stomach, now coursed like a mighty river through his blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the ending…I'm really excited about how it all turned out. Hope you like it too!

**The Touch – Chapter 8**

The sun was steadily making it descent in the western sky, signaling the day was drawing too quickly to a close. Exhaustion had swiftly been shoved aside with a renewed sense of desperation and raw emotion, resolve set firmly in his eyes like stone. He would not let Rahl take her from him. Not now, not ever. Rahl would pay for his intrusion into their lives, for the pain and grief that he had caused them.

"We're running out of time. The sun will set soon" Zedd said more to himself than to Richard. Zedd didn't need to remind him how much more desperate the situation was becoming by the minute.

"Don't you think I know that" Richard snapped. If he lost her, it would be his fault. Yes, Rahl caused all this, but it would ultimately be his fault that he didn't get to her in time to save her. He shoved aside the guilt that raced through his mind and focused on how much shorter her stride had become. She was slowing down, probably due to exhaustion. He had been surprised she had made it as far as she had. What had been driving her so hard for so long?

"I know the desperateness of the situation is not lost on you of all people, Richard. I was just worrying out load" Zedd sighed. They were both weary and nerves were raw with emotion.

"Sorry, Zedd" Richard muttered. "I'm just frustrated. Where is she?! She never should have left." Richard pounded a fist into a tree, rage simmering just below the surface, hungering to be unleashed.

"Richard, it's not her fault. Rahl has control of her mind, but you have control of her heart. She was just trying to protect you. She was going by instinct, by her love for you."

"I know" Richard guiltily exclaimed. "I'm not angry at Kahlan, It's just…Zedd, I can't lose her! I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. Rahl was right in thinking that taking Kahlan away from me would cripple the Seeker. She's like the air I breathe. I would rather die with her than live a life without her!"

"I know, my boy, I know. I remember having the same feelings for my wife. Even after all these years that she has been gone, I still feel as though I can't breathe without her." Tears were mirroring in both of their eyes, but they refused to let them fall. Time was running out for Kahlan.

"If you want to rest here for a few minutes, I'll seek out the area just over that hill" Richard offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Unfortunately, I'm not as young as I use to be."

Richard took off towards the brush covered hill ahead. He felt terrible for snapping at Zedd. It had comforted him somewhat to know that Zedd understood his feelings for Kahlan. Sometimes words were so inadequate to describe what he felt for her, but somehow Zedd understood.

"Zedd! Zedd, over here! Hurry!" Richard screamed as he raced down the hill to where an unconscious Kahlan lay. Richard raced to her, not sure if she was alive or dead. She was laying face-down, but even in that position he could tell it wasn't good. He rushed to her, turning her over and gathering her in his arms. The site he took in made him gasp with shock and cut at his heart like daggers. Her white Confessor's dress was torn and bloody from the cuts and scrapes that covered her arms and legs. She had a bad gash on her forehead that still oozed blood down her pale face. She was so cold. He didn't think someone could be that cold, that pale and still be alive.

"Oh, my Kahlan" he whispered as he searched her face for any signs of life, any hope that they weren't too late. The relief of finding her combined with the site of her assaulted body broke the last thread of control Richard had on his emotions. Tears coursed freely down his face as Zedd rushed to them.

"Hurry, Zedd! Save her!" Richard cried.

Zedd raised his hands to hover just above Kahlan's head as Richard cradled her in his arms. Zedd closed his eyes and began chanting the ancient spell he thought would repel Rahl's assault on her. The sun was just beginning to set over the hill, bringing their desperation to a new level.

"Faster, Zedd! We're losing her!" Richard yelled.

Zedd completed the last of the spell and breathlessly exclaimed "That's it. We just have to wait now and see if we were in time."

---

Moments ticked by like hours as Richard held Kahlan's limp body in his arms, searching her face for any hint that Zedd's counter spell had worked. Tears continued to course down his grief-stricken face as he silently willed Kahlan to open her beautiful blue eyes.

Moments turned into several minutes and there was still no response from Kahlan. Grief rose and crashed over Richard like ocean waves, threatening to drown him in its wake. He willing allowed it to wash over him, even welcomed it, hoping it would take him so he wouldn't have to go on without his lover. He clutched Kahlan to his chest, burying his tear-drenched face in her neck and hair. He rocked back and forth on his heels as sobs racked his body.

Zedd placed a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder, but he jerked away. Richard wanted to be alone with Kahlan and with his grief. Zedd stood with tears streaming down his face as he helplessly watched his grandson.

"Richard?" It was weak, but it was definitely heard by both men.

"Kahlan?" Richard questioned as he pulled back to look at her, scared that he had dreamed he had heard her voice. He looked down to see blue eyes weakly staring back at him. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. "Kahlan, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright now. I'm here. Zedd cured you from Rahl's spell" Richard rushed to reassure her.

"Richard, I'm so sorry I hit you. Please forgive me; I…" Kahlan softly pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

Richard silenced her with a tender kiss to her soft lips. "Kahlan, there is no need to apologize. I know why you did it. I'm just so happy you're alright and that you're safe."

"Richard, I…" Kahlan tried to say more, but she was so exhausted no more words would come.

"Shhh…we can talk more later. You just rest for now. I'll be here holding you when you wake up."

A soft smile graced Kahlan's face as she drew herself closer into his warm embrace, elated to find nothing else in her mind but thoughts of Richard.

The End

*NOTE* I'm planning a sequel to this because there are still some things I want to explore with this story, but I have other ideas about my favorite couple I would like to write about. So, I'll be coming back to this story eventually.

Ok, that was it - my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions welcomed. Thanks for reading! You have no idea how much I have enjoyed it and how encouraging you comments have been!


End file.
